


Imbécile

by Clair de Lune (clair_de_lune)



Category: Prison Break
Genre: Gen, Season/Series 02
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-01
Updated: 2012-05-01
Packaged: 2017-11-04 16:06:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/395650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clair_de_lune/pseuds/Clair%20de%20Lune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Il n'a jamais été le type le plus brillant du quartier... (Saison 2)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Imbécile

Fernando n’a jamais été le type le plus brillant du quartier. Petit, il était du genre à recopier les devoirs du voisin, les fautes incluses ; ou à laisser le voisin recopier les siens ; plus grand, il était du genre à ne pas savoir résister à un défi mais à se dégonfler au dernier moment parce que ça lui posait un problème de conscience.

Adulte, il est du genre à s’enticher d’une fille qui n’est manifestement pas pour lui et à braquer une épicerie pour lui payer un restau. Puis une bague. Deux fois la même épicerie, parce que Fernando a ses habitudes. A se demander comment il aurait payé le mariage et l’éducation des mômes. Il est également du genre à ne pas s’étonner que les flics passent par là précisément au même moment (Hector ne considère pas la confiance en autrui comme une qualité et c’est bien la preuve qu’il est dans le vrai et que Fernando se fourre le doigt dans l’oeil jusqu’au coude).

Comment il est parvenu à s’évader d’une prison de haute sécurité et à échapper aux flics et au FBI depuis plusieurs jours est un mystère que Hector n’est pas parvenu à élucider. Il se dit que, peut-être, au fond, son cousin est un peu plus malin qu’il n’en a l’air. Bien sûr, au bout du compte, ça ne changera rien pour lui.

Son copain Pete n’est pas tellement plus futé, Hector sait que tout ce qu’il a eu à faire, c’est laisser se répandre la nouvelle que le mariage avec Maricruz était tombé à l’eau. Il parierait quinze ans de son existence – ce qui sera à peu près le temps que Fernando passera en prison lorsqu’il sera repris – que ça va le faire rappliquer au grand galop.

L’imbécile !

FIN


End file.
